Melting
by Ikenatsu
Summary: When love finaly blooms between Kageyama and Hinata sweetly and passionately!


**Melting**

***Yaoi, omegaverse, KageHina, spoilers if you didn't read the manga and didn't watch all the seasons of the anime***

One Saturday, bright day, warm day, light breeze, smelling grass in the air, perfect day for playing volleyball!

Kageyama invited Hinata to play volleyball at the park to improve his partner techniques. "Partner"...what a bittersweet word. Even more when you're deeply in love with him.

It's been few weeks that Kageyama had realized the meaning of his agitating state in those past few days. Only because he heard Yachi-san talk about love with some friend of her near one of the vending machine. He didn't mean to eavesdropping, but Yachi-san was comparing the relationship of her friends like Kageyama and Hinata's bond. He was deeply shaken but…it made his way into his head and after few days observing Hinata, he realized he was effectively in love with him.

Otherwise how could he explain the eye contact without words, the sync between them, his expectations about him, the touches, the "you're invincible with me", their understanding of volleyball talk? And so many more things…but…He also feared that Hinata would really take his everything: soul, heart and body. And what would he do if Hinata was going to leave him one day and leave him empty?

When he got more used of the idea of being in love with Hinata, he had his first wet dream about him.

He awoke in panic in the morning and couldn't believe it. He was fantasizing on Hinata's body now! He sure had a few sexual experiences with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but…

And Hinata? Did he know about sex? Though, that thought would always turn him on when he thought that he could be a virgin, but at the same time being very embarrassed to even think about such thing!

And he didn't know what he would do if he did have some experience. Kageyama felt jealous to think that maybe another guy or girl would have had touch him so intimately!

But what would he do if Hinata was disgusted? Sure, these days homosexuality was more talked about, even "bi" people and he even heard some girls talking about news from Canada and USA that there's even people who were few in a relationship with love interest. But…still, Hinata seemed so innocent about a lot of stuff…He didn't want to lose his precious link with him…

Though…he was an alpha and Hinata an omega. Of course, there wasn't any obligation to bound, but…what if they were not soulmate? Could Kageyama let go of Hinata? And him? If they were to meet that person. Though somewhere Kageyama was sure they were meant to be together, otherwise, where that…connection between us was coming from? But Kageyama thought he could die happy if only once he could take Hinata during his heat…because Hinata's smell was already causing Kageyama to gasp sometimes (though it seems he was the only one to react that way), so how was it during that period? Like an aphrodisiac?

But was it only sexual? No, Kageyama was sure of it. He wanted to have Hinata by his side forever. For his smile, his touch, his faith in him…man that guy could close his eyes to try to hit his tosses! That wasn't nothing!

And that is why Kageyama was at the park near his home with Hinata. He had enough to fight his own hesitation. He was again, thinking too much about it. Hinata told him himself last Tuesday.

-Oi, are you there? You're not in sync at all? What's wrong? Asked Hinata.

-Sorry, my bad. It's nothing…really. Said Kageyama, frustrated at himself.

-You have that bad habit to think too much, I told you before! Just talk to me. Stop isolate yourself in your head.

-You're right, after all, you're so bad at reading between the lines, dumbass. Not subtleties with you! Mocked Kageyama.

-Pffff, at least I'm concentrating today! Pouted Hinata.

His pouting face made Kageyama's heart clenched very hard. He wanted to pin him down and kiss him deeply, that guy was wayyyyyy to cute for his own good.

So here he was, playing volleyball with his sunshine. Too bright for him, but still, he wanted to get burnt to the core.

He was enjoying the view of a sweaty Hinata. That made him very sexy, especially when he was using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat away. Great view on his stomach and a bit of his abs. Kageyama was wondering how his skin would taste if he jumped on him after practice…he jumped just in time to receive a pass from Hinata and got flustered to let himself being so distracted.

-Oi, Kageyama, are you okay? Want to take a break?

-No, that's alright. Sorry, my bad. My mind was…somewhere else.

-Yeah, I saw that! Giggled Hinata.

-Are you laughing at me?

-Well, you didn't see your face that was reflecting how hard you manage to get that one!

-Laugh at me when you'll be able to do better than that! After all, I got to hit it anyways! Not with my face, neh?

-Eeeeeh! Don't be so mean! I have improved a lot this past year! Shouted Hinata.

-Yeah, yeah. Get back to it.

They practice another hour, but sure the sun was hitting hard passing noon.

-Oi, dumbass, let's take a break. It's getting way too hot!

-Ok, sure. I need water anyways; my bottle is empty.

-Mine as well. And…I'm getting hungry.

-Yeah, me too.

On the way back, they crossed a convenience store and Hinata stopped in front.

-Oi, what are you doing dumbass, don't stop so suddenly! Shouted Kageyama, almost collided in Hinata's back.

-I want some popsicle, not you?

-Hmmm….oh, well…why not. I don't think my mom has bought any.

They got to take one for the way to Kageyama's house and another one for after the lunch.

-Sorry for the intrusion. Said Hinata. Oh, sorry, yeah, you said your mom isn't home. I forgot!

-No problem. Would you like to take a shower?

-Uh?...I can?

-Sure, why not?

-Oh, well, I don't want to be a bother…! Said an embarrassed Hinata.

-No, no, please, go ahead. There's extra towel in the cupboard on you're right before the bathroom.

-Well, thanks a lot. I feel so sticky!

-*gulp* Yeah..hahaha, me too. I'll go after.

-Okay.

Kageyama went to the kitchen and let go a big sigh of relief after hearing the water in the shower. He almost jumped on him after he said he was feeling sticky! My God! How much he desired him. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. He then managed to open the fridge's door to find some bentos his mom made for him and Hinata. She also left a note on the memo block for his son about other stuff they could eat in case his friend stayed over. Kageyama could only dream to dare ask Hinata, but…who knows?

Hinata, on the other hand left Kageyama in the entry and found a towel and got in the bathroom. OMG! He was going to take a shower in Kageyama's house. He felt embarrassed, happy, impatient and excited. Hinata was in love with Kageyama ages ago! He had realized his feelings just a week before winning against Aoba Josai. He had tried his best to not let it show too much. He couldn't bring himself to tell him, he was so sure Kageyama would be disgusted of him. And Hinata didn't work himself like hell in volleyball to lose that precious connection to his wonderful setter. He rapidly showered and got out of the cabin. He sure was glad to have bring tee-shirts with him.

He got out and found Kageyama in the kitchen, telling him he could go now.

-Thanks, but let's eat first. I can't take it anymore. I'm too hungry!

-Sure, I'm starving as well!

-Here's your bento!

-Wow, your mom made one for me? She's very kind!

-She's also a good cook! Itadakimasu!

-Yes, itadakimasu!

After being stuffed, Hinata suggested to go sit outside to eat their second popsicle. They sat aside each other on the bench behind Kageyama's house, in his garden, under the parasol. They took their time to savor it. Kageyama finished first.

-Oi, Hinata, how did you do on the English test yesterday?

-Hmmmm, not so bad, why do you ask?

-Well, I didn't understand it at all. Would you mind if we studied together Monday?

-Sure, why not?

-Oiiii, dumbass, you let it melt on your arm!

-Eh, where?

-Here!

And Kageyama, without realizing what he was doing grasped Hinata's hand and stretch his arm to lick the path of the sugary drop that was dripping. When he heard a noise coming from Hinata, he stopped and froze.

"What have I done?" screamed Kageyama in his head.

Hinata was excited, surprised and afraid. At least, he had taken his medicine to suppress his heat. His heat had started a bit late for an omega, but at least it wasn't going to start in that kind of moment! But…why Kageyama did that? His tongue was like fire on his skin and it sent a big shiver in all his body…and mostly in his shorts!

Kageyama's eyes lift to see Hinata's face. He had to see his face. His heart was beating like a drum.

-Hinata….?

-Kageyama….? Whispered Hinata with blushing cheeks.

-Hinata…I can't stand it anymore!

-Eh? Said Hinata, confused.

Kageyama had decided. No more hesitation. He sat up straight and leaned to grasp Hinata's face in his two hands and kissed him abruptly.

Hinata's eyes opened widely. That couldn't be true? Kageyama was kissing his lips! His! OMG! OMG! Said repeatedly Hinata in his mind.

OMG! OMG! My lips are on his! Screamed Kageyama in his mind. Will he be rejected…or, again, accepted by Hinata?

He then decided to go further. He parted the lips of Hinata with his tongue and pushed it timidly in his object of desire mouth.

Hinata felt melting like the popsicle in his hand under Kageyama's passionate kiss. How can this simple act be feeling so good?

Kageyama couldn't stop, he wanted more and then he slipped his hands under Hinata's shirt and caressed his skin with his palms. Hinata let out a gasped in Kageyama's mouth.

-Kageyama! Managed to say Hinata.

-Hmmmm, what? Mumbled Kageyama, not wanting to let Hinata's lips go.

-My popsicle is dripping all over my arm now! Protested Hinata.

-I'll lick it!

-No, no, Kageyama, please, it's….it's….

-You don't like it?

-No, I mean, yes, I mean! I'm embarrassed Bakageyama!

-Don't be dumbass, let me taste you.

Kageyama took the small wrist and stretched Hinata's arms to lick it all the way.

-Hnnnng! Said Hinata.

-Hmmmmmm….you taste so sweet…

Then Kageyama took Hinata's hand and took the last bite of popsicle, took the stick and decided to suck on his fingers that were also sticky.

Hinata turned really red and couldn't look away, fascinated by Kageyama's tongue twirling around his fingers. When Kageyama released his hand, finishing by a lick on his index finger, Hinata was in agony.

-Hinata….?

-Kage…..Kageyama….?

-I want to lick all your body…can I? Please?

-Kage….*gulp*….Kageyama…if I say yes, would I be able to do the same?...

-!

-No! Well! I'm sorry! You don't want? I mean…panicked Hinata

-No! Yes! I mean, Hinata….Please do so! Shouted Kageyama, blushing very hard.

Kageyama couldn't wait for Hinata to speak more, he just lifted him in his arms, bride style. Wanting to do it so many times! Hinata blushed and couldn't face Kageyama, he, instead, cuddled as much closer as possible and heard the drum' orchestra in Kageyama's chest. He on the other hand thought that Hinata would protest or get insulted, but not at all, he was all docile and nuzzled in his chest. Kageyama had to forced himself not to run to his bedroom. He took the opportunity to smell Hinata's fluffy hair…damn! He wanted to do that since the first time he saw him! Though it smelled a bit of his shampoo, he could smell some citrus scent and another smell…like when he lays on his room floor on a ray of sunshine…Cheezy enough, eh? But oh well, that just made his heart thumping stronger.

Talking about it, his bedroom was illuminated by this descending sun and he put Hinata on his bed gently, sitting next to him and took the bottom of his tee-shirt to lifted over his ginger head. The gaze Hinata gave him almost killed him. He saw the hesitation, the desire, the excitation and a bit of scariness. As well Hinata didn't know he had this effect on his teammate. He saw the shiver in Kageyama's body, his eyes getting dilatated, his parted lips…Hinata went to his lips for another kiss.

Kageyama took Hinata's waist in his hands driving him closer to him. When their lips parted, Hinata returned the favor by taking his shirt away. Even though they have saw each other like that during practice, to know that this time it was leading them in something sexual, was...a marvelous feeling.

Kageyama pushed Hinata gently on his back and went over him, and kissed him again, and kissed his cheeks, his ear and started licking it. Hinata let out a gasp when he felt the teeth of Kageyama on his ear. He sucked it for few seconds, his hand caressing the waist, stomach and torso of Hinata at the same time. He then licked his neck and collar bone and nibble it too. Hinata let out a moan that surprised himself, but…geeez, the guy was good. And all the caress of Kageyama lit a fire in him as well as the kisses and licking…

Kageyama continued his exploration by the chest of Hinata and finally grasped a nipple in his mouth, playing and sucking until it perked out. He felt the hands of Hinata grasping his hair and that felt soooo good. Even more hearing his panting with each lick of his tongue on him. He let out the nipple and sucked the other one and did the same thing to it. Then he traced a path with his tongue on Hinata's stomach and when he put it in his navel, Hinata jolted with violence and let out a big moan and searching for air.

-Hope you're not on your limit Hinata, it's not finished yet.

-Bakageyama…! Come at me!...If you dare! Replied Hinata, panting, eyes half closed, red cheeks and sparkling honey eyes.

-I accept the challenge! Said Kageyama with a smirk.

He was at the waist band of Hinata's shorts and took a deep breath and took it off slowly to savor the moment. Hinata's was very nervous and excited, that was the point of no return. Kageyama had taken his underwear at the same time as his short and finally took off everything. He stayed there, staring with admiration his Hinata. With the sun, Hinata has taken some golden tone on his skin and he had some freckles on his body, and his pubes were more golden than ginger, not exactly long or many, but lightly curled and his erection seemed very tasty. He even had a pearl of precum on the head of his penis.

Kageyama's gaze on him showed so much hunger that it made Hinata's head dizzy. He didn't know Kageyama could wear such a passionate look. He was embarrassed, but couldn't find any words to shout at him with that kind of expression on his face!

Kageyama wanted to take his time, and wanted to take Hinata to the edge of his desire. So, he deliberately aimed of the inside of his thighs and sucked that thin and smooth skin in his mouth. He bites it with force, hearing Hinata moan deeply and then lick his leg, ankle and feet to stretch his leg to lick the inside of his back knee and bites it too. Hinata let out a sob that froze Kageyama.

-Hinata? Did I hurt you?

-No, no, not at all…! It's…you…I mean…It's so intense and feels good at the same time!

-Can I continue than?

-*blushes very hard* Yes…yes…please…Tobio...mumbled Hinata.

Kageyama skipped a beat and smiled softly at Hinata. That cut air to Hinata's lungs. Hinata knew Kageyama was handsome, but that he would see something so sweet from him almost made him cry again.

Kageyama went back to attack the second leg of Hinata and even bite his thin ankle before going to the back of his knee. Hinata's panting were heavy and chaotic. Then, when he put back Hinata's leg on the bed, he then installed himself between Hinata's thighs and gently took Hinata's cock in his hand. Hinata gasped and closed his eyes. Kageyama saw that and saw that Hinata was also grasping very tightly his sheets.

He was very lewd and send delicious shivers to Kageyama. He stroked Hinata a bit and finally took his head in his mouth. Finally! He could finally taste his sweet Hinata. He was bittersweet and Kageyama liked it very much. He let his tongue twirl and explore every inch of his head and passed to lick his length and sucked very gently one of his ball. He heard Hinata hissed and pant at the same time when he bites it carefully. Then, he stood up and put away pant and boxer. His erection was too stocked in his pants! He saw Hinata's gaze on him and wasn't sure what to say or to do anymore. Strangely, he got suddenly shy under this honey gaze.

Hinata opened wide eyes and gulped. In the rays of the sun, Kageyama's skin was darker than his and looked like a latte coffee. Hinata sat down and let out his passion as well when he decided to move to take Kageyama's amazing erection in his mouth.

Kageyama moaned and put his hands in Hinata's soft fluffy hair.

Hinata sucked and licked Kageyama with great impatience and passion as well.

-Stop, stop Hinata, I will come if you continue!

-I want to drink you Kageyama. Moaned Hinata.

-Don't say such perverted things! Said Kageyama, feeling very close.

Hinata didn't want to let go and Kageyama orgasmed in his mouth. Hinata drank to every drop with a satisfied grin in his lips. Kageyama collapsed in Hinata's arms and they both laid in the bed.

-That was amazing. mumbled Kageyama.

-Not enough it seems. Said Hinata a little sad.

-Meh? What are you saying?

-You're still hard…observed Hinata.

He was and still very much!

-Maybe it's because I want more and have waited for too long.

-You did?

-Yes…Hinata…I must tell you something.

-Yes?

-I love you.

-…Me too. Said Hinata, timidly.

-!

-Since a long time too…I want more too. I want you…inside me. Said Hinata deeply embarrassed.

Kageyama couldn't hear more, he stretched his arm to take a condom in a box at the head of his bed. He ripped it and put it on his cock. He flapped Hinata on his stomach and ask him to raise his butt a bit. He sat and parted Hinata's cheeks to let his tongue dive in his butthole. Hinata squirmed and panted. He clenched his hand on Kageyama's pillow and moaned a lot. Kageyama pinched and bite in his cheeks as well, while tormenting him when diving his tongue in his butthole again. He was already very wet, but Kageyama still got the lube and knew he need it to stretch him up so he doesn't hurt him. He inserted one finger at a time and stroke him lightly to tease him. He was at three fingers when Hinata said:

-Kageyama!... Kageyama!... Tobiooo! I can't stand it anymore. Please, put it in! sobbed Hinata.

-You sure? I can still go like that for a few..

-Noooooooo! Stop it you bakageyama! I want you! I want you inside me! Cried Hinata.

Kageyama didn't wait any longer, he flapped Hinata on his back, lift his hips and parted his butt to enter his head in him.

Hinata let out a loud moan and tensed a bit.

-Shhhhhh, relax Hinata. I'll go slowly.

He took Hinata's cock in his hand and stroke him. When he felt him more relaxed, he pushed himself in him slowly.

Hinata didn't know it was going to be that hard, but he tried as much as possible to relax, though…wow, what pression.

Finally, Kageyama managed to go all in. Hinata took time to learn to breathe again.

-Are you alright Hinata?

-Yes…OMG, I can't believe you're so big in me and mostly, inside of me! Kageyama, I wanted you so much!

-Me too Hinata!...Listen…I'll start moving very slowly first okay. Tell me if it's too much okay?

-Yeah, ok…

Kageyama started to wave his body slowly to allow Hinata to get used to him. When he finally managed to go in more easily, he started to move faster.

Hinata moaned and said it was good. Kageyama got even harder hearing Hinata's voice filled with pleasure. After few minutes, Hinata said:

-You…Kageyama…you can go harder if you want!...It's sooo good. Said Hinata.

-Hinata, Hinata! Was the only thing Kageyama could manage to say.

He let go and rock in Hinata as much deeper as he could. Hinata gasped the first time and couldn't stop moaning and sobbing feeling Kageyama's cock inside of him. He felt something growing in his stomach and said:

-Kageyama, I'm going to cum! Cum with me!

-Hinata! You're tooo sexy and cute!

-No, I'm not! Protested Hinata, finishing by a moan. Still, he was clenching more and more around Kageyama's cock.

Few seconds after, they both came in a loud moan. Kageyama fell aside of Hinata and threw the condom in the basket near his bed. He leaned over Hinata's stomach and licked his sperm that was all over his stomach and torso. He was delicious and Kageyama felt overjoyed. Hinata was too exhausted to protest to that pervert cleaning.

Kageyama took Hinata in his arms, feeling the warm back of Hinata on his chest.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…purred Kageyama.

-Hmmmm….said Hinata.

Kageyama caressed Hinata's hair only to find out few minutes after that he was sleeping.

"He's sooo cute like that" thought Kageyama. He couldn't believe it! Hinata loved him too. And since a long time ago as well! He was lucky like no one. He found somebody to rescue him of his darkness and fear. Someone to accept him totally. And now, Hinata would be his lover, his boyfriend and it was almost surreal. He felt so calm and relaxed for the first time since many weeks.

Kageyama closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Hinata woke up first and it took him few seconds to remember where he was and whose arms were around him. He started smiling from ear to ear, not believing either the luck they had. Both in love. Hinata was a bit worried for the future though. He knew he didn't wanted to have any other alpha in his life. But…what their parents would say if they thought about creating a bond? Were they soulmate? Hinata was sure they were, but…maybe adults would say they are too fast and too young to be sure of that. In a world where status and ranks were based on their partners…Would Hinata be enough for Kageyama?

-Hinata? Are you alright?

-Oh, sorry, did I wake you? Said Hinata.

-No, but you are suddenly tense, what's wrong?

-Kageyama…would I be enough for you?

-What are you saying dumbass? It's not about being enough or not, you are...you are my everything.

-Oh!

-Seriously, what's wrong?

-And you, how come you became so sharp?

-Dumbass, I watch you very closely if you didn't know yet. Said Kageyama.

-Sure…me too. Though I still can't get to understand you by times.

-Hmmmm…so, will you spill it or not? What's wrong?

-I'm only an omega…What if your parents or mine don't approve our relationship? And what about our future? Will I bring any good things?

-Oi, Hinata, stop.

-Or maybe you do not want to create a bond with me in the future? Said Hinata, depressed.

-Oi, oi, stop that dumbass. I love you. Sure, I cannot answer for the future…but…Hinata…I really think you're my soulmate.

-You really do? Said Hinata, surprised, turning his head to face Kageyama.

-I do. What do you say if we do wait until our graduation and see there if we still want this. Then, we could bond and move together if we attend the same university or the same team, or whatever…and…and…

-And? Asked Hinata, anxious.

-Starting a family? said Kageyama, blushing.

-You serious?

-I am.

-Kageyama…I…

-Tobio.

-Eh?

-Call me Tobio when were together like this. Well, if you wish. Said Kageyama, embarrassed.

-I…hehehehe…hahahahahahaha!

-What?

-I didn't know it made a powerful effect like that on you to call you "Tobio". But I like it very much. You should try calling me Shouyou.

-Hmmmm…I'll try, but…give me some time, okay? It's…I like "Hinata" as well.

-Ah? I thought it was "dumbass" you liked more?

.ha. Dumbass. Said Kageyama.

-See? Replied Hinata.

-Shut up…!

But Kageyama hugged Hinata very hard in his arms. Hiding his face in his hair and taking a deep breath in it. He felt so right, so satisfied, so _**whole**_. Hinata was the perfect size to cuddle, very soft and warm.

They both felt asleep again. Only to wake up around 7 pm. They were hungry again. The two got up and dressed.

-My mom left other things to eat…and…hmmmm….

-What? Asked Hinata.

-Would you…would consider, or be okay with…well…

-Hmmmm?

-Would-you-like-to-sleep-over? Asked Kageyama in one breath.

-Sure thing! Let me give a call to my mom. Said Hinata with a big smile.

Kageyama grasped Hinata's arm, took him close to him and leaned to give him a deep and long kiss.

-What was that for? Asked Hinata, a little flustered.

-For being cute…replied Kageyama, embarrassed.

-Oh! Not sure if I like being called cute…but coming from you…it does make me happy in a way.

-Well, you are often too cute for your own good ya know? You cannot imagine how many times I almost kissed you because of that!

Hinata was surprised and blushed. He got to his bag and called his mom, talked a bit to his sister and hung up.

-Let's go eat. Invited Kageyama, giving his hand to Hinata.

-Sure. Said Hinata, taking his hand.

They went back to the kitchen and Kageyama followed the instruction of his mother.

-Can I suggest something more for our dinner? Asked Hinata.

-Eh? Sure, but…what do you know about cooking?

-I have started to do so after you've come back from the national training camp…not a lot, but more these passing few days. I wanted to improve my stamina, strength and my general condition.

-I never knew. So, the last bentos you had been cooked/made by yourself?

-Yup.

-I'm…sincerely impressed. Said Kageyama.

-Thanks, I guess? May I add tamagoyaki to our meal? Asked Hinata.

-Uh? Sure! Go ahead. I like those.

-Sugoi! Oh, do you have an apron to lend me?

-I think…said Kageyama going to the cupboard in the kitchen. Ah! Here. But…hmmmm…I'll lend it to you only if you are wearing it nude under.

-Eeeeeeh? Kageyama. You really are a pervert, y a know? Didn't knew you were that kinky?

-Shut up! It's just…I mean…You…oh, forget about it. Said Kageyama, blushing ferociously.

-I never said "no". said Hinata, blushing.

Kageyama turned over, wide eyes opened and his mouth as well.

-Hahahahaha! That is precious to see you like that.

Hinata stripped and took the apron of Kageyama's hand. Kageyama was frozen there, couldn't believe one of his fantasy would become real. Hinata turned around to get to the fridge for eggs. Kageyama swallowed very hard. Couldn't get his eyes off Hinata's perfect little, firm butt. He observed Hinata intensely while preparing tamagoyaki. Sometimes, Hinata would tilt his hips and Kageyama had sweet shivers sent through his body again. It was smelling very good and Kageyama couldn't take it anymore. He got behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around him.

-Missing me already? Chuckled Hinata.

-Oi, don't joke, I really like hugging you like that.

-I have understand that. Ah, ready! Let's eat! I'm starving.

-And I'm starved of you again…Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. Said Kageyama.

He waited for Hinata to turn the oven off and turned him to face him. He leaned and kissed him deeply again.


End file.
